The Golden Pomergranate
(Being Claimed Arch Ch. 1-3) Chapter 1: I Ride a Pegasus to Long Island, New York Hello fellow audience! This is Peppermint Sweets coming to you from Cabin 22! First of all, if you're really serious and want to learn all about demigods, go right ahead! I'm sure no hellhound will bite your butt when you're not looking! I'm just warning you, this is dangerous. Pause the recording while you can. Still insisting? Alrighty then. So my day started out perfectly normal. Hung out with friends in my junior high school, had some crappy classes to take, and then I walked home. The next day was the one that took me into reality. I had the same bland day, until we went to gym class... It was right before dodge-ball started. There were two hideous (and I mean hideous) football boys trying to hit on me. They looked a bit too old to be in junior high but I shrugged it off since kids now a days get bumped back a grade if they didn't do so hot. "Hey cutie, wanna come to our football game?" The one with blonde hair called out. I wrinkled my nose in discust giving him a silent answer. "Aweee, don't be like that babe, just come with us after school ends. We'll even drop ya home!" Blonde's friend, Browny assured me. "Sorry boys! As much I'd wanna hang out with, um, you I have a big test to study for that's tomorrow," I sweetly told the two. Then I walked fast as I could, without looking suspicious, to my friend Lucy McFadden. "We're they just hitting on you?" Lucy said while she scrunched her nose in distaste. I nodded and pointed my finger to my mouth while pretending to throw up. We both laughed and our gym teacher blew his whistle. "Alrighty everybody! IT'S DODGE-BALL TIME! DOUBLE TIME MY CUPCAKES!" He yelled at us through his megaphone. There was an all boys team and an all girls team. The girls had a winning streak of 3 since we had awesome soccer girls. But since those two boys we're on the boys team, I knew we had a chance of loosing. "No way those girls are gonna kick our butt!" The captain of the boys team shouted to his teammates. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'we'll beat them' and one 'Mommy' echoed. The coach blew his whistle once more and yelled, "ENOUGH TALK CUPCAKES! IT'S DODGE BALL TIME!" After awhile, it was just me, lucy and the girls captain on our side, while it was blonde, his friend, and the guy's captain on the other. "Hey babe, if you go out with us, we'll let you win!" blonde insisted. The guy's team (and their captain) all opened their mouths. Some of them even face-palmed themselves. "Didn't you already hear my answer? IT'S NO!" I threw a ball at him, and he was called out. His friend growled at him and threw a ball at Lucy who slammed right into the wall. "Lucy!" Our captain yelled. "Daughter of Persephone, you will die!" Blonde's friend roared at me and threw multiple balls in my direction. I dodged them all but one hit our captain. "ALL RIGHT! BOYS WIN THIS ROUND CUPCAKES! Sorry girls, you might wanna train next time!" Coach screamed into his megaphone. Blonde's friend kept throughing balls at me and I was hit each time. I yelped and every part of my body hurts. The coach knew something wasn't right and screamed into his megaphone, "BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP HURTING HER RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" Blonde's friend didn't listen to coach. And then suddenly, a wave appears causing everybody to scream. Blonde's friend turns into a monster and I screamed. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!?!" I started to get parinoid. "Percy Jackson, you need to take a lesson on timing!" Coach told to a person. The waves droped on the monster-giant-like thing and it screamed. Standing next to my gym coach was a teenage boy, possibily 5 years older than me. "Sorry Gleason, Blackjack took his time. I had to bribe him with doughnuts," Percy sheeply said. The monster was no longer there but I knew I had to get out of here fast. "We have to get out of here. There's one more of what ever those things are!" I frantically spoke. "Don't worry, I'll disintegrate him and put his essence back to Tartarus," percy assurred me. Tartarus? What is he thinking? I thought as Coach Gleason was sniffing around. "Gleason, found a scent yet?" Percy asked my gym coach. "Yes I did cupcake, but it's very faint. Just follow me!" The crazy coach kept sniffing and bending down as if he was one of those trained police dogs, finding either a bomb or his doggy treat. "What is he doing?" I ask Percy as we both follow Gleason. "Well, as a satyr, he has a strong nose so he's trying to find the other monster you told us about," Percy explained calmy as if nothing was strange about any of this. "Sure, sure. Nothing's strange or weird about any of this. Two teens following a grown man who sniffing the ground," I spoke sarcastically. "I FOUND IT!" Coach yelled and he bolted away. I looked at the direction where Gleason went. "We better follow him before we loose his trail," Percy suggested. We followed Gleason and went into dead end. "I thought you said you had his trail!" Percy angrily confirmed with the supposed satyr. "I do! But it ends here...." once coach said that, a figure wacked him on his head and he passed out. "Stand back," Percy warned me and I did as told. "Son of Posiedon, give up the fight and give me the girl," It snarled. "Never, she won't follow the likes of you. I'll send you to the depths of Tartarus before you can touch her!" Percy shouted and swung a random sword that came out of nowhere. The monster and Percy had a long fight but after Percy killed it, or at least I think he did, he looked really tired. "I need to take you to Camp Half-Blood, now. Before any other monster tries to get you," Percy advises me. I just simply nodded my head to shocked from the recent events. Five seconds later, a black pegasus (did I mention that it had wings and it's a horse? yup definitely a pegasus) came in our view and Percy put Coach in front while he mounted on the pegasus. He lends out a hand and I stare at it suspiciously. What if he's a monster in disguise too? Percy chuckles as if he can read my mind, "I won't bite, climb on,we maybe running out of time." I take his hand, and climbed onto the pegasus which took me to Long Island, New York. Chapter 2: I Get Kissed By a Guy I Just Met After an hour or so (riding a pegasus is just like riding a plane but with no ground, no airplane food, and there's no snoring satyr) we reached to New York, well, it looked like New York. I saw the Statue of Liberty and all, so it must be New York unless Percy took me to a copy of New York. Anyway, we got to New York and reached to a camp. A place called Camp Half-Blood. I never heard of Camp Half-Blood before, and I'm not liking the word 'Half-Blood' right now. Percy's pegasus Blackjack flew down to the camp entrance and we mounted off. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, uh, what's your name?" Percy asks and welcomed me. "Peppermint Sweets," I told him. "Sounds like a tasty name! Anyway, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! The only safe place," Percy then mumbled something inaudible for me to hear (Note: 'besides Camp Jupiter' is what he said), "demigods can live peacefully, without any monsters ripping them apart or hunting them for a snack." "Demigod?" I stupidly asked. "Half mortal, half god," He explained as if none of this was bothering him. "I don't feel too godly... So, if that means mom is a goddess... all of you guys are my cousins? Big family," I assumed. "Yup. If you're lucky, you'll be claimed tonight." "Claimed?" "Claiming means to know which goddess/god is your immortal parent." "Oh." "In the mean time, that will have to wait for the camp fire tonight! Come on, I'll show you around!" --- After the lovely tour and the boring explanations of the gods and goddesses, the cabins and stuff, Percy and I went to where whoever this 'Chiron' is. He's supposed to be this immortal centaur that trains demigods to be heroes. (And he's supposed to be a good teacher, since he trained Percy. I figured out Percy practically famous+popular) And then after that meeting, we saw some of Percy's best friends: Annabeth, his girlfriend, Grover, he calls him G-man, Leo, he's hella funny, Jason, a son of Zeus, Piper, Jason's girlfriend, and Frank, a hybrid Chinese baby face with a body of a football player.... And then we saw, them. Oh gods that was the worst flirting ever.... Okay, you sure you wanna know who we saw? Gulps, Nico de Angelo and Hazel Levesque. This is how it went: "And that was some of my friends," Percy informed me and two creepy looking campers started getting closer to us. Percy squints his eyes to take a closer look on those campers. "Is that? Nico! Hazel! hey guys!" Percy waved towards them to hurry up. The two figures go into a jogging pace and they eventually catch up to us. The girl looks like she hasn't brushed her hair in days and the guy looks like he's sleep walking. The guy looks at me as if he knows me or something. "Hey Percy!" They both greeted to him. "Guys! This is Peppermint Sweets, a new demigod that just arrived this morning," Percy explained. As Percy told his tale on how he saved me and yadi yadi yada, Nico kept looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out. "So that's how we found her, Gleason sniffed her out and he said that she had a very strong demigod scent..." Percy said with a worried look on his face. "If she has a strong demigod scent, then she should be a very powerful demigod... Maybe one of the big three might claim her?" Nico suggested. "Big three?" I asked stupidly again. "Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades," Percy informed me. "oh." "Percy! We need help at the stables! Arion has freaked them out again!" A camper called out. "Uh not again!" hazel groaned. "Who's Arion? Is he a camper too?" I am so stupid.... "Arion is Hazel's awesome horse. Uh, but I gotta go now, Nico look after her for me? Chiron will be so angry if I didn't look after her..." Percy pleaded with Nico. "Fine." Nico reluctantly said. Percy thanked Nico and ran off with Hazel to deal the problem with Arion. "So, do you have any clues to who your godly parent is?" Nico asked me. "No, but I'm sure she's a goddess. The only thing I know is that she loved pomergranates..." I told him. As I said that, Nico's eyes became wide and then, all of a sudden, he kissed me... Not a big fat kiss but a peck on the lips. "Persephone..." Nico whispered in my ear, "Your mother is Persephone, I know why the fates had brought you here. You needed to meet me." Luckily, before anything else happened, the horns blew which ment dinner! Chapter 3: I Get a Pomergranate Over My Head Nico and I walked in awkwardness and in silence to the campfire. Nico explained what it looked like: big camp fire, and a ton of bleachers. "Well, I gotta go to my cabin's side, you can come with since you don't know who's your parent is yet," Nico told me. I didn't want to go anywhere with this guy but luckily Percy saved me. "Pepper over here!" Percy shouts over the commotion and waves in my direction. "um, sorry, but I'll go with Percy," I said to Nico. "Sure, no problem." I ran to Percy and sat next to him. "hey Pepper! How do you like camp so far?" He asked me. "Well, it's great! The best camp i've been too so far! But I seriously do not want to do the rock climbing thing with the lava poured down on it," I informed him. Percy laughs and smiles. "Alright everybody! Quiet down!" Chiron shouts and stomps on his hooves to grab everyone's attention. The voices of every camper dies down and the camp fire turns purple. "We have a new camper here, Peppermint Sweets, still an unclaimed demigod," Chiron explains and some people look at me. "But we have other problems," A girl with short, cherry red hair next to Chiron said to all of the campers. Chiron nodded in agreement. "We have a prophecy to worry about," The girl with red hair explained and then all of a sudden, she started shaking and green smoke came out of her. In a spooky voice as if there were three of her she spoke: "Two demigods will lead the way, Into the garden of Persephone but they'll go astray '' ''One shall make a terrible choice '' ''That one might just loose their voice '' ''Then they'll fall into a deep sleep '' ''And the other demigod shall weep '' ''To wake that one, the woken demigod must follow the tale of the beauty who sleeps" She stops right there and then collaps but two other campers caughter her right before she can drop to the ground. "Does that happen a lot?" I whisper to Percy. "Rachel posseses the Spirit of Delphi. She the Oracle so this does happen a lot but we're used to it," He explains. "Oh" I said, still dumbfounded. "Two demigods? But if this is a quest, shouldn't it be three??" A camper from the Ares cabin shouted. The flames of the camp fire turned into blue. "We are still figuring it out, but yes it is strange to us that two demigods have to go on this quest," Annabeth told the campers. "What about the thing with Persephone's garden? Isn't that in the underworld?" An Apollo camper asked. Chiron, Annabeth, and Rachel all exchanged worried looks. Chiron told the girls something inaudible and Annabeth whispered something angrily to Chiron and Rachel nods her head in agreement. "We do not know what most of the parts mean, but we are going to figure this out," Chiron informed his campers. Just then, a glowing pomergranate appeared on my head and everybody gasps, even Percy looks bewildered. "P-p-pomergranate, there is no way." Percy stammered. Chiron bows down and said, "Hail Peppermint Sweets, lady of the underworld, the daughter of Persephone." (Being Claimed Arch ends) (Spotlight Hogger Arch begins Ch.4-) Chapter 4: Nico and I Get the Spotlight Sadly on hiatus.... will work when i have time Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quests Category:Nico Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Children of Persephone Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Hazel